Bird of Earth, of Sky, of Sea
by SolarSnivy
Summary: Snowbird of ShadowClan is just your average she-cat. She isn't an especially great warrior. She just lives as a typical ShadowClan member. If that's what you thought, then you were wrong. rating may change later due to religious beliefs... etc.


_**This is my first ACTUAL fic. Please don't be too critical. This is rated according to some peoples religious beliefs… but I'm not going to spoil anything. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I might wish I did, but that amounts to basically nothing. Warriors belongs to 'Erin Hunter', or more specifically, whoever's name(s) is(are) behind that alias. dB this story takes place after or during 'the Forgotten Warrior', but before 'the Last Hope'. The events of the latter most likely will not even happen. Oh and I was lazy on proofreading, so have mercy on me here.**_

Putting her head in her pure white paws, Snowbird moaned as Tawnypelt jabbed at her side. Tawnypelt sat up. "Come on, Snowbird. It's time for the border patrol."

Snowbird didn't respond.

Sighing, Tawnypelt stepped directly onto the white she-cat's face. NOW she was awake.

Shooting up as fast as a rocket, Snowbird yowled, obviously startled by the sudden appearance of a tortoiseshell colored foot in her face. She frowned at Tawnypelt, who sat up triumphantly.

"What was that for?" Snowbird growled tiredly, combing her messy pelt with her tongue.

Tawnypelt shook her head. "I told you, frogbrain! Rowanclaw told me to wake you up for border patrols."

_**A/N: frogbrain is shadowclan slang for idiot or mousebrain. **_

Snowbird sighed. "can't someone else go?"

"No way, you lazy kittypet!" Tawnypelt hissed, half dragging the white she-cat to where Rowanclaw sat, addressing every cat about their patrols. He looked up, and seeing snowbird he snickered.

"Seems like you're finally awake! It seemed like you were asleep forever. Tawnypelt's been trying for moons to get you to wake up!" he scoffed, "your patrol is led by Smokefoot. The cats you'll be going with are Toadfoot, Applefur, and Starlingwing. You will be patrolling the ThunderClan border. Got it?"

Snowbird nodded sleepily, padding over to her patrol.

Snowbird padded alongside Starlingwing along the ThunderClan border. It was quiet, and the sounds of the prey were very inviting. Snowbird had to force herself not to try to hunt. She was starving.

"I want to hunt a little! Can we hunt? I'm hungry." Starlingwing meowed. He had been made a warrior recently, and still acted like an excited apprentice.

Smokefoot sighed. "we are on border patrol, Starlingwing. You can hunt afterwards."

Starlingwing frowned, but did not complain.

Toadfoot and Applefur talked to each other in the back of the patrol, while Snowbird stood alone. Smokefoot was talking with Starlingwing about something, but he seemed annoyed at the young warrior's carefree attitude. Snowbird continued to follow them until Smokefoot suddenly stopped, almost causing all the cats to run into one another. Toadfoot snorted and opened his mouth to ask why they had stopped, but smokefoot held up his tail for silence. Turning to Snowbird, he motioned for her to follow.

Smokefoot and Snowbird crouched in the shade of a tree, watching the Thunderclan cats from behind it. They seemed to be talking about something. They were young cats, one a she-cat and one a tom.

The ginger she cat bit her lip. "Hey… should we even be doing this? What if…" The rest of her sentence was too quiet for Snowbird to hear. She strained to listen to the suspicious looking cats.

"Don't worry, Cherrypaw. We'll do a good job, then everyone will have to be proud of us!" a brown and cream tom purred. He seemed really excited about something.

"But what if-"

"No! We will do great. Trust me for once! We ARE littermates, you know." The tom interrupted. "It'll be fine."

"If you say so, Molepaw…" she sighed.

What were these two up to?

The two padded slowly and cautiously across the Shadow-ThunderClan border, looking around nervously. Snowbird was about to jump out and stop them when she felt a paw on her back.

"No. Not yet. If they are actually doing something stupid, we will sound like frogbrains if we have no proof to our accusation." Smokefoot hissed under his breath. "We want to know if Firestar ordered them here."

Snowbird nodded in understanding and continued to watch the two apprentice cats. They were actually quite good at snooping around unnoticed. Who knows how far these two would have gotten had Smokefoot's patrol not been here? Snowbird was snapped back to reality as the tom next to her began to stalk slowly towards where the ThunderClan intruders were going.

Snowbird followed Smokefoot silently, her mind buzzing as to what the two apprentices were doing on enemy territory.

"Hurry up, Cherrypaw. Do you want Firestar to be proud of us or not?" Molepaw growled, facing his sister.

Cherrypaw looked at the ground. "B-but… what if they catch us? I think we should go back while they are still unaware. We can apologize to Fire-"

"No Way!" Molepaw yowled, his voice echoing through the pine trees. Both apprentices stiffened, seeming to notice that the sudden outburst would probably draw in ShadowClan warriors.

"Should we come out now?" Snowbird mouthed to Smokefoot, who nodded.

"If we didn't, it would be an insult to ShadowClan abilities."

The two apprentices yelped as Snowbird stepped out from her hiding place, quickly followed by Smokefoot. Molepaw jumped in front of his sister, having regained his composure.

"What do we have here…? Two ThunderClan troublemakers?" Smokefoot hissed, stalking up to the apprentices. Snowbird followed, blocking their only escape route.

"What are the two of you doing on enemy territory?" Snowbird growled, eyes narrowed.

Cherrypaw opened her mouth to answer, but Molepaw piped up.

"WE AREN'T TELLING YOU ANYTHING, FROGBREATH!" He yowled defiantly, baring his tiny fangs.

_This cat is about as intimidating as a mouse!_ Snowbird thought with a smirk. _Is this how MOST ThunderClan apprentices are? _

"Maybe we should tell them, Molepaw..." The ginger cat whispered, nudging her brother's shoulder.

"Ah, so at least one of you is somewhat intelligent!" Smokefoot cackled. "Go on."

"Well we-" Suddenly there was a brown paw over her mouth, rendering her silent.

"No. We are NOT telling you anything." Molepaw hissed, stepping threateningly towards the two stronger ShadowClan warriors.

Smokefoot smirked, pushing the tom towards the ThunderClan border.

"Come on. We'll walk you back to your clan and hopefully get this mess cleared up."

"Shut it! We can walk back there by ourselves!" Molepaw growled, scrambling back to his feet.

Snowbird rolled her eyes. "We HAVE to walk you back, or we'll never know if Firestar ordered you here, or if this is some stupid apprentices' stunt. Now WALK."

The brown and cream tom finally gave in and proceeded to be led alongside his littermate to the ThunderClan camp. Snowbird was getting fed up with this runt, who was trying (in vain) to let them walk back alone.

"Shut it and walk." She had said as they drew closer to the ThunderClan camp. The two apprentices obviously had to lead them, because the two ShadowClan warriors had very little insight on ThunderClan territories.

The four stood in front of a thick wall of brambles. The young brown and cream tom was hesitant to go into the camp, for he knew he and his sister were in the wrong. Rolling his eyes, Smokefoot padded straight into the ThunderClan camp, resulting in many gasps and whispers from the surrounding cats. Snowbird almost had to drag the apprentices along with her.

"Can I help you?" a dark brown tabby tom meowed, padding over to them cautiously. He was followed by a golden tabby tom, who growled at them threateningly.

"Greetings, Brambleclaw and Lionblaze. I have come to return two apprentices to you." Smokefoot meowed calmly, motioning Molepaw and Cherrypaw forward.

"What happened?" Brambleclaw asked.

"We found them snooping around on our territory." Snowbird hissed, flicking her tail towards the apprentices. "Do you know anything about this?"

Brambleclaw blinked in confusion. "No. I had no idea. Cherrypaw, is this true?"

The ginger she-cat hung her head. "Y-yes, Brambleclaw…"

"We can handle this from here. Thank you for reporting this to us." Brambleclaw meowed, glaring at the small cats. "You two, come with me. You are talking to Firestar."

Snowbird waved goodbye to Brackenfur and Cinderheart, who had walked them back. "Is this completely cleared up?" She asked Smokefoot as they returned to find the patrol. When they finally found Applefur, she told them that the rest of the patrol had returned to camp already, having finished their job. Snowbird informed her of what had happened and proceeded to the ShadowClan camp. "That's up to Blackstar." He responded.

"Let me get this straight… two ThunderClan apprentices wandered onto our territory?" Blackstar mused, tail twitching in amusement.

"They were talking like it was intentional, but yes." Smokefoot meowed. Blackstar was taking his duty as leader less seriously each day. He didn't worry about consequences anymore. Snowbird thought that he needed to back away from leadership and let Rowanclaw take over. But whenever it counted, Blackstar pulled through with amazing results.

"And Ferretclaw and I chased the enormous fox off our territory!" Starlingwing finished, a group of kits standing around in awe.

_**A/N- There were no kits in ShadowClan around this time**_,_** so I am… pretending some were born recently-ish because I'm too lazy to think of another way to start a conversation.**_

Snowbird smiled. Starlingwing was so energetic. It was something this clan needed in her opinion. She looked across from her to Tawnypelt, who was sharing a mouse with her. The tortoiseshell giggled at the kits' reaction. They stood there with their eyes wide, mouths agape. Then one would break the awestruck silence with a foxlike growl, resulting in an energetic game of chase. Snowbird wished clan life was always like this. That the times of hardship and strife didn't exist.

"You look deep in thought over there, Snow. What's up?"

"Nothing, Tawnypelt." Snowbird purred, taking another bite of the mouse.

"Have you finally considered a mate, and are contemplating who it might be?" Tawnypelt asked mischieviously.

_**(No shipping intended! NO. SNOWBIRD IS NOT BI FOR TAWNY SO STFU.)**_

Snowbird sat up straight and spat out the mouse in her mouth, pointing her paw accusingly at the tortoiseshell.

"Oops. Sorry. Sore topic, right?" She laughed, looking at Snowbird sympathetically.

Leaning in, she added: "Still not planning on telling me who the _first_ one was?"

Snowbird shook her head and blinked apologetically. _**(The Erins never went into detail on who Snow's mate was or who her kits were, so I am improvising!)**_

Lying in her den, snowbird sighed. The day had been somewhat confusing and Snow was sure she needed her sleep. Closing her eyes, the white she-cat quickly drifted off.

"Eternal."

Snowbird groaned as a voice roused her from what had been a great sleep.

"Awaken."

The she-cat folded her paws grumpily over her face.

"Snowbird."

Finally Snowbird rolled over, opening her groggy eyes. She was momentarily stunned by the brightness of where she was. This was _not_ the warriors den.

"what the-"

"Quiet, she-cat. I have come to deliver your destiny."

Snowbird snorted, her eyes still blurry from the light. "Destiny to go on the hunting patrol? Can't Rowanclaw give me one day?"

As Snowbird's eyes finally cleared, she saw a gold outline of a she-cat. This was _definitely_ _NOT_ the warriors den. "Woah! Wait where am I?"

"You are in a dream… somewhat. You are visiting StarClan."

_**Sorry this was pretty boring! I promise it will get better. This was more of an introduction chapter… **_

_**I've been playing Portal 2 a lot lately. I absolutely love GlaDOS. Especially potato GlaDOS. **_

_**Reviews are very appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**_

_**If you review you get cookies. **_

_**Star will appear in your dreams and personally give you cookies HAND-MADE IN STARCLAN. **_


End file.
